


Touch Not What's Mine

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Omega Noctis, Somewhat suggestive, iggy is not in the mood for anyone's shit today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Ignis Scientia is not someone to be tested. Especially when it comes to Noctis...





	Touch Not What's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7617838#cmt7617838).

The southern district in Lestallum was relatively quiet compared to other sections. Of course the city square was constantly bustling with activity and the marketplace was so perpetually packed that trying to move through the crowds was a veritable nightmare. The streets weren’t really much better. A bit more room to move, sure, but the amount of people around to bump into could match even the busiest rush hour crowds in Insomnia. Noctis supposed it came with Lestallum being much smaller than Insomnia, despite packing so many people inside the city limits. But the southern district, where the Leville sat mostly undisturbed during the day and the street performers played their music outside for the entertainment of tourists as the residents milled around, remained sparse. Which was fine in Noctis’ opinion, honestly. He’d had more than enough of pushing through people and getting pushed around in return. And as much as he’d have rather stay near Ignis, he wasn’t putting up with all of those people just to be glued to his advisor-turned friend-turned lover’s side while he debated over which potatoes looked less spotty or whatever it was he was mumbling about. Honestly, watching Ignis shop could be amusing at times, but not if Noctis had to sacrifice his personal space to do it. So he’d wandered out of the marketplace and settled himself into one of the smaller restaurants lining the alleys surrounding the hotel.

The solitude didn’t bother him too much. He wasn’t so fond of the silence that replaced his friends’ excitable voices, their teasing comments and bad puns included, but the droning of voices in the background were comforting enough that he didn’t feel antsy. Total silence, especially in a tucked away part of the city, would have bothered him. Not that he couldn’t handle himself if he got caught up in trouble, but he wasn’t exactly keen on getting into a fight with his own citizens. Thankfully, he was left in peace as he sat in his corner by the window. Wasn’t much to look at, just a view of the front of the Leville, blocked partially by the alley divide, but it held his attention well enough without him having to dig for his phone and kill the battery trying to occupy himself. He’d long since finished the pastry he ordered (which he’d take with him to the grave because he was sure Ignis would go on a rant about how he could make the same one ten times better…which he _could_ ) and he wasn’t planning on blowing all of his gil buying another. He didn’t know if he might get hassled out of the restaurant without doing so though. There weren’t many people hanging around and he stuck out like a sore thumb sitting by himself in his conspicuous clothes and his crumb covered plate long since cooled from the absence of warm food. Thank the gods black wasn’t recognized as a royal color outside of the crown city, at the very least. What few other people were there probably thought he was just some lonely hunter hanging around the city on his day off or something.

It was funny to Noctis, actually, how well he and his group had passed off as hunters. Hell, at this point, they already were. Connections with the organization through Dave, good will from the hunters that they’d helped out of sticky situations, and a history of victorious hunts that other hunters had balked at had built them a reputation. And they were certainly living like hunters, constantly on the road and on the lookout for a new hunt, sleeping under the stars most days and finding hotels when they could manage to spend the money, and turning Lestallum into a hub spot when they needed to stock up on supplies and truly get some rest. The extra work they sometimes got at the power plant was worth the extra gil filling their pockets as well. Gil well spent, as Prompto had migrated into the shopping district to look at all of the wares, Gladio likely having met up with other hunters to hone his skills with…well, either that or he was getting laid, who honestly even knew with him. And of course, Ignis had concocted a few new recipes along the road and was now planning on putting them to the test with whatever he managed to find in the marketplace.

And well, he supposed Ignis was probably close to being done, if not already so. They’d managed to afford their own room this time around, probably for the best considering how new Noct’s bond mark was and the tension that would create by sharing a room with another alpha, and the prince was excited to get back to his privacy with his lover. The giddiness that came with their bonding had put a spring in Noctis’ step and brought a light to his eyes, so much so that even he had noticed it. And honestly, it was every bit founded considering who he got to share that bond with.

Lifting himself from his seat, Noctis readied to leave the restaurant and go find Ignis again. Having long since been drawn to the man, long before they’d bonded, and even long since before they’d started dating a couple years prior, he was unashamed of his eagerness to see his lover again. And if Ignis really was done, he’d have the added benefit on not having to get trampled by a crowd of shoppers to do so. He found his exit blocked, however, by a looming figure. His brow furrowing, he looked up to find the towering figure of a tall, muscular woman leaning over him. She was dressed in a heat-resisting suit, left open in the front to let her skin breathe, the typical attire of a power plant worker. Brown hair and blue eyes and well-shaped features. The textbook pretty, if not slightly offset by her intimidating bulk. An alpha, most definitely. And judging by the self-satisfied look of interest on her face, an alpha who wanted to start trouble. Noctis was far from willing to rise to the bait. He figured he’d probably catch some attention, having just finished a heat not a few days ago and still carrying the lingering scent of it on his skin, but most of the alphas around town had left him be. He knew being by himself was even more so ‘provocative’, as gross as the idea was. In Insomnia, the very thought of an alpha pushing unwanted attention on an omega, or even on a beta, was repulsive, and doing so was treated as criminal activity even if the omega or beta came out of it unharmed. Outside of the crown city, it wasn’t quite so rare to find an alpha looking for an easy omega, especially one that smelled of heat. Except omegas weren’t easy unless they chose to be. And Noctis wasn’t going to pay this woman pushing out her scent and looming menacingly over him any mind, because she certainly wasn’t going to scare him into submission or goad him into fucking her.

“You’re cute,” she finally said, after realizing he wasn’t going to take to her tactics. Noctis didn’t say a thing. Didn’t even acknowledge her after turning away, hoping to make his disinterest clear. And also hoping that the sight of the mating mark on the side of his neck would deter her. No such luck.

“What, playing hard to get?” she chuckled, sliding into the seat next to him. Not going anywhere. It was ridiculous how pushy some alphas could be, male or female, when they had it in their head to harass somebody. Some, because not all alphas were jerks, and nature aside, most could control themselves enough not to be pushy when it was clear they were being rejected. Which meant this woman was just being an asshole. Great.

“Fuck off.”

She threw her head back and laughed, earning a responding laughter from a small group across the room. Her friends, no doubt.

“Sweet and sour, huh? Listen, a few of us are hanging out around town later tonight. How about you join us?”

“I feel like you aren’t getting the ‘off’ part of ‘fuck off’,” Noctis sighed, still not looking at her.

“No, I get it. But look, I’ve seen you city types before. Think you’ll leave Insomnia and everything will be the same beyond the wall. You guys are all kinda soft, though. Don’t know how to handle yourselves out in the wild. Let us Lestallum ladies take care of you.”

Gods, the snooty superiority in her voice was obnoxious. So not only was she ignoring his will, but she thought he needed a protector because he was from Insomnia? What in the actual hell? He’d heard slurs against Insomnians before –usually begrudging them for being so favored by the king– but _soft_? Noctis didn’t need this woman’s ‘protection’, he wanted her to go away. And judging by how hard she was trying to push her influence onto him, all she really wanted was the chance to brag to her friends that she knotted the ‘weak city boy’ so easily. Again. Gross.

“I’m taken if you haven’t noticed.”

“Sweetie, commitment ain’t worth it. _Trust me_ , I know. Forget about that wussy city alpha and come hang out with us! You’ll have a good time, I promise.”

Noctis grimaced at the nickname, ready to tell the woman exactly where she could shove her promise, before he was cut off by another voice.

“I believe he told you no.”

Both the prince and his unwanted guest turned their heads to find Ignis standing at the table, setting a large paper bag of whatever ingredients he’d bought down on the surface as he stared the woman down.

Noctis blinked in surprise at his mate’s sudden appearance, not having expected to be found without at least leaving the restaurant and trekking back to the Leville. There were _way_ too many scents in the air for Ignis to have found him by smell, after all. “Ignis? Wait, how’d you—”

“I saw you through the window,” he’d answered, though his gaze never left the woman.

“Huh. Speak of the devil, and all that. I sure hope you don’t think you intimidate me,” the woman chuckled again, leaning back in the booth to show how unconcerned with Ignis’ presence she was. A mistake on her part, of course. Upsetting Ignis Scientia was like poking at a coeurl with a pointy stick.

“I don’t ‘think’ I do anything. I’m quite capable of knowing exactly what I’m doing, unlike you.” At this, the woman frowned, straightening up in her seat. “And what I _know_ is that you need to move out of my partner’s personal space.”

“And who’s gonna make me? You? That mark’s fresh. If you really knew what you were doing, you’d have claimed him long before now. He’s with a real alpha now, so how about you beat it,” she spat, leaning forward on the table. Noctis watched with apprehension as Ignis leaned down, meeting that challenge.

“What I was doing was respecting his boundaries until he was ready to be marked. What you’re doing is testing my patience.” The entire building went quiet when Ignis pulled one of his daggers out, so smoothly that not even Noctis had noticed it being plucked from the arsenal. It was clear it was meant for show, after all they’d be in serious trouble if Ignis actually hurt the lady, but it got his point across nonetheless. He was not to be messed with. The woman kept her gaze on the weapon, not missing how swiftly it’d been pulled nor how firmly it was held in Ignis’ grasp, a sure sign that he wasn’t a rookie with it, but otherwise didn’t budge. Ignis, in his anger, didn’t let emotions fly until he was truly sent into a rage; a phenomenon that Noctis had only witnessed only once. Instead, he pierced his opponent’s armor with an icy stare and a promise of pain behind his every movement. His entire being seemed to simmer, conveying his ire in his body language but never in his face. Such displays were ‘unruly and unnecessary’ in his words. The sorts that only the ungainly and unrefined subjected themselves to (of course, he didn’t say this in front of Gladio who was prone to loud outbursts when angered).

That didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed though. Far from it. Having only recently claimed Noctis, Ignis was caught up in a sensitive period during which he could be particularly volatile. And another alpha not only tried to make a move on his mate, but insulted him to his face. His own pride wouldn’t have let that stand. Being an overprotective, newly-mated alpha on top of that? Noctis was honestly impressed that Ignis _hadn’t_ used the dagger.

Though he’d brandished it closer to the woman’s face when she refused to back down.

“Leave,” he simply said, past the point of being ‘amicable’ if that’s what it could even be called. What with a pointy weapon being introduced into the fray, and all.

The woman did stand from her seat, pressing into Ignis’ personal space instead. Noctis came to the realization that she was just as tall as Ignis, and judging from her visible physique inside her heat-suit, just as fit as well. A worrisome observation only in the knowledge that all this would do was egg Ignis on. They really didn’t want any form of law enforcement on their asses for cutting up some overly-pushy alpha lady. Noctis quickly stood as well, brushing past the woman now that she’d moved out of his way and moving to stand beside Ignis, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon, Specs. She’s not worth starting a fight with.”

The woman snorted. “You guys really are city boys, aren’t you? Since when does the omega tell the alpha what to do?”

“I did. When I told you to fuck off. So how about you go do that,” Noctis shot back, glaring at her. Just because he didn’t want a fight to break out didn’t mean he was going to sit on the sidelines if it did. _He_ was the one she’d started bothering, so _he_ was the one who was going to damn well defend himself. Having Ignis at his back was just part of the package. She seemed to finally get the idea that she really wasn’t wanted though, rolling her eyes and walking back over to her friends. They all sent Noctis and Ignis dirty looks, ones that were ignored as Noctis pulled Ignis out of the restaurant before tensions could run too high.

“Noct,” Ignis started, trailing behind Noctis as he was pulled along, still eyeing the small restaurant even as they left the alley.

“Don’t pay her any mind, Specs. She’s just obnoxious.” And there were plenty of men and women who were alphas in the city that had been completely pleasant, so Noctis had no doubt that lady and her friends were just the type to give people a hard time. The type with archaic views on omegas, who thought that forcing their scents out would earn them a pair of spread legs with a snap of their fingers. That wasn’t how the world worked. Not at all.

“Of that I’ve no doubt. But still, the things she said to you…”

“Don’t worry about it.” If Noctis had truly felt threatened, there would have been no words exchanged. Ignis would have simply started throwing daggers. Glad that it hadn’t come to that conclusion, after all she was obnoxious but she hadn’t tried to touch him or hurt him so he didn’t really wish her harm, Noctis dragged Ignis up the stairs and back to their room.

“Damn, Specs, though…” Noctis laughed lightly as he turned to face Ignis, reaching behind himself to open the door after his mate ran the key card through. “I’ve gotta admit, I’d have never expected you to burst in there like that.”

Ignis, expectedly, wasn’t laughing. Instead he grumbled to himself as he turned and closed the door. “She ought to have left well enough alone… Shouldn’t have needed to burst into anywhere…”

Once they had their privacy, Ignis spun on Noctis, pulling him close and pressing his nose into his prince’s neck. Noctis was stuck between worrying and chuckling, unsure if he should be wary of Ignis’ behavior or find it amusing. Not that he was worried for himself, not at all. He’d never believe Ignis would hurt him in any way, but his behavior back at the small restaurant proved that he wasn’t above harming others over Noctis and, as honestly arousing as that thought was, that would become a problem if left unchecked. On the other hand, not once had Noctis ever seen Ignis display such a show of dominance, despite his status as an alpha. He could be a bit terrifying to others when he wanted to, but it was such a slow simmer as opposed to the possessive outburst he’d just had. To see such a jarring change in personality was as surprising as it was entertaining. Ignis, so prim and proper, losing himself over keeping Noctis safe…

It was a pleasing thought as well. Noctis could admit to himself that he felt the same towards his lover. Sure he couldn’t mark in the same way Ignis could, but that didn’t mean that Ignis wasn’t as much his as he was Ignis’. A part of him wanted to see Ignis do it again, to fight for him, to stake claim over him, to drag him back into the room to fortify that claim. Even now, Noctis found himself subconsciously lifting his chin to bare the marked skin, shivering as Ignis bit lightly at it.

“Clearly I haven’t made my influence known well enough if there are other alphas sniffing about,” Ignis mumbled into Noctis’ neck, his lips pressed against the skin as he spoke. It sent another pleased tremble up Noctis’ spine.

“Specs, c’mon. I’m covered in your scent. She just didn’t care,” he laughed lightly, his arms tightening around Ignis’ waist. The taller man huffed.

“She ought to have. They all ought to.”

Noctis pulled away at the tone in Ignis’ voice, prompting him to lift his head so that their eyes met. Noctis held his gaze evenly, only speaking when he knew Ignis wouldn’t look away.

“I don’t care what they should or shouldn’t do. Or what they want or don’t want. I know what I want. And that’s you, y’hear, so don’t get so upset.”

“Noct, you know I can’t—” Control it, Ignis meant. Not yet. Not when the mark was barely a week old and instincts told Ignis to protect that bond with all he had. It would die down eventually when the bond settled and Ignis was confident that no one else would sway Noctis’ attention, not that that’d ever happen, mating mark or not. Noctis was more than an omega, and as far as he was concerned, how much he loved Ignis wasn’t going to change regardless of whether or not he was bitten. Not that he was complaining about being bitten; quite the opposite. He’d wanted that.

“I know,” he interrupted, tipping his head up further to plant a kiss on Ignis’ lips. Ignis immediately responded, pressing their bodies together again as he started to deepen the kiss, and it had taken Noctis a minute to remember that there was more he wanted to say. “I just don’t want you to go around picking fights when we both know I’m already yours.”

He’d murmured this against eager lips, silenced when they pressed against his again. Lithe fingers wriggled their way under his clothes, pushing them out of the way so that Ignis could feel smooth skin under his finger pads, and it sent goosebumps down Noctis’ arms. He’d been intimate with Ignis plenty of times before, but everything felt so much different after having bonded. So much… _more_. More sensation, more of Ignis’ scent, more…everything. Noctis almost wanted to lose himself in it. Almost. There was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that kept him from doing so.

“Ignis…” he started, though the moment he’d opening his mouth, Ignis had pushed his tongue inside, licking at Noctis’ and turning his brain to mush.

What was it he’d wanted to say? That Ignis picking a fight with the alpha woman was…hot? Was that it? Because it was. But there was something else… Picking a fight with her had done…something? Something important? Not super important…but?

“Ignis…” he tried again. Ignis slid a hand into Noctis’ hair, his palm sliding over the mark and sending sparks to every nerve in Noctis’ body. He slowly pushed Noctis back onto the bed and whatever it was he’d been trying to remember was promptly pushed from his mind.

It wasn’t until long after their clothes had been discarded and the condom pulled out of Ignis’ belongings and the sheets ruined and the mattress well used, their bodies sated and sore and spattered in cum and Noctis’ slick, that whatever it was that had occurred to Noctis finally came back to Ignis as well.

“Damn it all,” he’d cursed after he’d stood to find a towel to clean them both up with.

“What’s up, Iggy?”

“I left the ingredients I bought from the market at that restaurant.”

Oh yeah. That’s what had been bothering him.


End file.
